green hooded girl
by lilymegpoid
Summary: gadis bertudung hijau sering sekali datang saat ada angota scouting legion.tak ada yang tau siapa dia . fenomena ini cukup sering terjadi saat mereka ekspedi dan ia bagian dari masa lalu seseorang
1. Chapter 1

Kondisi di dalam dinding kembali aman. Tak ada lagi kejar kejaran antara polisi militer dengan squad levi yang baru. Karena kehebatan chief Erwin smithlah masalah ini terselesaikan. Hari ini ekspedisi yang dilakukan kembali menuai korban juga masih cukup tinggi. seperti biasa mereka pulang menerima cacian dan makian warga penghuni sangat biasa mereka dapatkan sejak ekspedisi pertama

Semua angota juga sudah lelah mayat itu harus di bersihkan untuk di kembalikan kepada keluarga masing masing. Dan levi kebagian mengantarkan salah satu mayat di desa dinding rose. Bukan perkara mudah menjelaskan sesuatu seperti ini,apalagi seorang levi yang wajah dan suaranya sedatar tembok rose,malahan kemungkinan dia yang akan mendapat masalah karena dikira tak punya punya empati yang mungkin sulit untuk ditunjukan. jadi levi memutuskan untuk eren dan arminlah yang mengantikan tugasnya sedangkan ia mengerjakan laporan

Armin dan eren telah pulang dari tugas mereka, ternyata hari sudah siang dan waktunya makan siang tentunya. Eren dan armin duduk di tempat duduk dimana kawan kawanya makan siang

" eh armin kenapa matamu sembab begitu?" Tanya sasha

" dia habis menangis tadi karena angota scouting legion yang tewas memiliki keluarga yang kurang beruntung" kata eren

" bagaimana reaksi keluarganya?" Tanya jean

" tentu saja sedih muka kuda" kata eren

" kau mau cari mati ya" kata jean menarik kerah baju eren

" sudahlah jean disini ada chief " kata armin

" cih awas kau" kata jean

" kau sudah dengar kalau gadis bertudung hijau muncul lagi" kata salah satu senior di seberang meja mereka

" benarkah?! Kau melihatnya?" Tanya senior yang lain

" iya , dia memakai kuda berwarna putih tapi aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya" kata senior yang tadi

" apa itu gadis bertudung hijau?" Tanya eren yang juga penasaran

" kalian belum tahu?" kata si senior eren hanya mengelengkan kepalanya

" hei mereka kan masih baru kan,wajar mereka tak tahu" kata moblit

" akan kujelaskan gadis bertudung hijau adalah gadis misterius yang sering kali dia menolong angota scouting legion yang terluka saat orang orang yang ditolong wajah gadis itu sedikit oriental dan memiliki rambut pirang dan selalu datang mengunakan kuda putih dan beberapa kuda lainya" kata moblit

". Tak ada manusia yang dapat hidup di luar dinding kecuali dia…" kata kata armin terputus seperti tak yakin akan kata selanjutnya

" kecuali apa armin?" kata connie

" kau ini bodoh ya . tentu saja dia titan seperti eren" kata jean

" senpai apakah ada yang bertemu dengan gadis itu?" Tanya armin

" ada, dia adalah ruselt tapi dia sedang tak ada di sini" kata salah satu senior

" sebenarnya kurasa aku bertemu dengan gadis itu" kata armin

" apa?!" seluruh orang yang ada di dua meja makan itu terkaget

FLASH BACK

" sial kudaku hilang dan tanganku terkilir" kata armin

armin terjatuh dari kuda dan membuatnya terkilir .sayangnya kudanya entah pergi kemana. Di dekat sini ada hutan namun bukan hutan besar tapi hutan biasa jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sana berharap ada tim lain yang lewat

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata seorang wanita mengejutkan armin

" disini sangat berbahaya kenapa kau ada di sini? dimana kelompokmu?" kata gadis itu menatap sepertinya ikut mecari kelompok lain dan dari matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran

" kudaku hilang

dan tanganku terkilir jadi…" kata kata armin terputus saat gadis itu membuka jaket armin

" a…apa yang…kau lakukan" kata armin gugup karena gadis ini tiba tiba membuka jaketnya

" tenang aku akan kemejamu" kata gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya

"ta..tapi" tangan lentik gadis itu tanpa minta ijin membuka kemeja armin dan mengoleskan sesuatu semacam salep ke lengan armin

" sudah lebih enak kan" kata gadis itu tersenyum .gadis ini cantik jauh lebih cantik bila ia tersenyum

" te…te…terima kasih sangat tertolong" senyuman gadis itu membuat armin entah kenapa jadi terbata bata

" sama sama, akan sangat berbahaya bila sendirian tanpa kuda bisa bisa kau di makan titan" kata gadis itu

" tapi bagaimana denganmu?" kata armin sedikit khawatir

" aku membawa 2 kuda kok jangan khawatir" kata gadis itu memaksa armin naik ke kudanya

" aku sunguh berterima kasih padamu nona,mungkin jika kau tak ada aku akan mati" kata armin yang sudah berada di atas kuda

" sama sama,sampai jumpa" kata gadis itu berbalik dan memacu kudanya secepat mungkin

armin merasa heran apakah dia angota scouting legion atau bukan , ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke misinya .kuda yang meningalkanya juga telah kembali. saat mereka berkumpul di salah satu desa kosong armin mencari gadis itu tapi tak ia temukan apakah ia sudah dimakan titan?,entahlah tapi armin sunguh kecewa karena ia belum mengetahui nama gadis

END FLASHBACK

" pantas saja kau membawa dua kuda tadi" kata eren

" ya,kuda warna hitam itu milik gadis itu" kata armin

" lau bagaimana lenganmu?" Tanya mikasa

" sudah lebih baik"kata armin

" kau sungguh beruntung bertemu dengan gadis jika ia titan bukankah ia berpihak kepada manusia" kata jean

" kalian tahu kapten levi sebenarnya bukan dari dinding ini" kata salah satu senior

" ah masak sih" kata sasha

" dulu tepatnya 20 tahun yang lalu ada kiriman pengungsi dari dinding lain. dinding mereka di serang titan" kata senior tadi

" dindingnya terbuat dari titan?" kata christa

" tidak dinding mereka terbuat dari semak dan pohon besar yang tertutup rapat"

" pantas saja mereka dapat menembusnya "

mereka merasakan tatapan menusuk dari sang kapten meski jarak mereka jauh cukup membuat semuanya terpaksa menghentikan acara gossip .makan siang telah usai hari telah berganti sore. Kapten levi tengah duduk di kantornya ,memori masa lalunya terlulang kembali

ia mencoba menghilangkan memori pahit itu dari otaknya.

_" levi cepat naik kereta" kata gadis berambut pirang_

_" bagaiman denganmu? Kau akan mati disini" kata levi memengang tangan gadis itu erat namun dengan mudahnya ia melepaskanya _

_" aku akan naik kereta selanjutnya" kata gadis itu medorong levi masuk ke kereta_

_tiba tiba gadis itu telah ditangkap titan kereta telah secepat mungkin memacu kudanya matanya membulat saat gadis itu ditangan titan dan memasukan tubuh mungil gadis itu kedalam mulutnya _

tetes airmata jatuh ke pipi levi saat mengingat memori. ia tak mapu menyelamatkan satu satunya sahabat yang ia miliki .dan meruntuki kebodohanya .ia hidup diatas pederitaan orang lain


	2. Chapter 2

Malam telah larut namun chief Erwin smith belum ti dur tengah memikirkan strategi untuk menangkap gadis itu. Ya,ia berencana menangkap gadis bertudung hijau itu. Tak ada yang menjamin ia bukan mata mata dari kubu rainer. Sudah cukup banyak informasi yang ia terima. Salah satunya tempat gadis itu sering muncul. Gadis itu muncul di hutan besar dekat sungai . satu satunya jalan menuju hutan itu adalah melewati distrik trost. Yang mana distrik itu kini tak punya pintu gerbang . ia sudah memiliki strategi dengan kemungkinan kemungkinan yang ada

Seorang gadis dengan jubah panjang yang di lengkapi dengan hoodie hijau tengah berjalan di tengah hutan sendirian tangannya membawa seember air yang ia ambil dari sungai .gadis itu menyadari sesuatu yang mencium bau gas yang biasa dipakai orang orang itu.

Apakah orang orang itu tadi lewat sini?, tapi ia tak melihat ada kuda yang lewat sini sebelumnya. Ia berbalik untuk mengambil air tiba terdengar suara khas 3DMG .gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menghindar dari tangkapan salah satu dari semakin mengeratkan hoodienya untuk menutupi wajahnya..dengan gerakan cepat ia menaiki kudanya dan memacu kudanya keluar dari hutan

Wajah cantiknya menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan dengan apa yang memacu kudanya seakan dirinya di kejar seratus titan yang dapat berlari. Suara khas 3DMG dari belakang..matanya menangkap seseorang dari arah depan berusaha menangkapnya. Orang itu menubrukan tubuhnya ke gadis itu sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Gadis itu berdiri dan menaiki kudanya keluar dari hutan itu ternyata di luar dugaan ada banyak sekali orang yang biasa ia lihat ada celah sedikit yaitu dengan melompati gerobak barang. Dengan nekat ia melompati gerobak barang keluar dari kepungan itu

Namun sepertinya orang orang itu tak melepaskanya. Dari belakang ia di kejar pria mengunakan kuda hitam..kecepatan lari kudanya membuat hoodienya terlepas .ia menutupi wajahnya dengan rambutnya. pria berkuda hitam itu hampir menyusulnya. sekali lagi ia di kepung oleh orang orang yang biasa ia lihat keluar dari dinding yang tingi. ia ingin bertanya apa motif mereka melakukan ia tak di beri kesempatan untuk bertanya..tiba tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk lenganya. Lama kelamaan ia merasa kantuk yang sangat menyerangnya. Ia berusaha mati matian untuk menahan namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah .gadis itu terjatuh dari kudanya .luka memar pun menghiasi pipinya

Pasukan pengintai juga membawa gerobak milik gadis dilihat penuh dengan buku berbagai macam .dan buku buku itu tak pernah dijumpai di dalam dinding

Gadis itu tertidur dengan tenang. ia telah di tembak dengan obat tangan dan kakinya di ikat mulutnya di tutup dengan mengaitkan diantara kedua baris giginya untuk menghindari bila ia menjadi titan. Lalu setengah wajahnya di tutup perban tubunya di selimuti agar terlihat seperti prajurit. di markas gadis itu di masukkan kedalam sel bawah tanah pasukan pengintai. Sel bawah tanah itu tersembunyi

Saat ini di ruang kerja Erwin smith telah berkumpul 3 petinggi scouting dan Erwin.

" kau yakin itu kawan mu?" Tanya Erwin

" aku sangat yakin. Wajahnya tak berubah, waktu itu aku melihat dengan jelas ia dimakan titan sebelum pindah kemari" kata levi

" jadi kemungkinan besar ia adalah titan" kata hanji yang menampilkan wajah maniaknya

" aku tak akan biarkan ia di teliti orang sepertimu" kata levi

" aku akan mulai introgasinya saat ia sadar nanti"

" baik,aku boleh ikut? " kata hanji semangat

" bukankah besok kau ada eksperimen?" kata Erwin

" nanti saja aku ingin melihat gadis itu" kata hanji

saat levi melihat wajah gadis itu .ia tak dapat menutupi keterkejutanya. Gadis yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri di makan titan kini ada di sini dan bernafas..ia masih belum dapat mempercayai itu nyata .banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan

se jam kemudian gadis itu bangun dari terasa berat .matanya juga belum berfungsi dengan sempurna. setelah matanya mampu menangkap apa yang terjadi. Kini ia tengah diatas kasur dengan tangan dan kaki di borgol. Di hadapanya deretan besi berjejer rapi. Tempat ini seperti tempat yang ada di buku yang ia baca. di buku tempat seperti ini namanya penjara adalah tempat para penjahat.

" apa kesalahanku hingga aku di penjara" gumanya

" aku tak membunuh seseorang atau mencuri sesuatu kenapa mereka memenjarakanku" gumanya lagi

" tuan bisa ku tahu apa kesalahanku?" tanyanya kepada penjaga

penjaga itu menoleh dan terkejut.

" hei dia sudah bangun. Aku akan memangil chief kau jaga dia" kata seorang penja

" jangan bergerak atau ku tembak" kata penjaga satunya menodong

dengan kebingungan melanda pikiranya ia hanya mundur hingga pungunnya menempel ,iya. Minggu kemarin ia membunuh titan yang akan memakanya..apakah ia dihukum karena itu

belum selesai ia berpikir seorang pria dengan tubuh besar dan dan seorang pria dengan tubuh pendek dengan ekspressi . mengingatkan seseorang tapi lupa .pria itu serius menatapnya

" siapa namamu?" kata pria

" apa?" kata gadis itu

" kutanya siapa namamu? "Kata pria dengan tubuh besar

" yuna"

" kau tahu kenapa aku di penjara?" Tanya gadis bernama yuna

" kenapa kau mematamatai kami saat ekspedisi?" kata pria dengan tubuh pendek

" kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku aku tak mau menjawab" kata yuna

" tadi itu sudah termasuk jawaban untukmu" kata pria bertubuh pendek

" oh jadi ditahan karena memata matai kalian . percaya diri sekali, aku hanya penasaran dengan jenis kuda kalian dan alat yang kalian gunakan untuk menghidari titan" kata yuna

" benarkah hanya itu?"

" ya"

" atau kau bagian dari armored titan?" kata pria pendek itu

" apa itu?" Tanya yuna

" titan yang bisa mengeraskan tubuhnya bodoh" yuna menaikan alisnya orang ini udah pendek ngeselin pula kalo tanganya tak di borgol ia akan buat laki laki itu 20senti lebih pendek lagi

" aku tak kenal orang yang kau maksud" kata yuna

" kau ini sebenarnya titan atau manusia sih?" kata pria pendek

" titan memang kenapa huh?" kata yuna yang langsung di todong senapan

" kau berpihak pada siapa , manusia atau titan ?" kata pria bertubuh besar

" apa maksudmu dengan berpihak?aku tak berpihak pada siapa pun" kata yuna

" baiklah jangan biarkan di keluar" kata pria bertubuh besar

" hoi,kau tak bisa lakukan ini aku punya hak untuk bebas tuan " teriaknya

" kau tak bisa lakukan ini " yuna meronta berusaha melepaskan borgolnya namun sayang usahanya tak berhasil,dan ini menyebalkan sekali .ia bisa gila dengan semua ini


End file.
